The Cartel
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Trina becames the girlfriend of the son of a powerful drug dealer and that ruins her life and the life of those close to her, she tells her story to us in search for comprehension.
1. Chapter 1

**A big mistake**

I wanted to shine... that's all... now I'm in jail... Tori... it was my fault... I really... I didn't wanted any of this to happen... Me? I'm Trina, Trina Vega, Tori... is... my little sister... maybe if I tell you guys my story you can find it in your hearts to understand me... forgiveness... not even I can forgive myself...

_Four months earlier_

It all started a night when I went to a party at the house of Ashley Banks, who could have thought that the daughter of a prominent judge could have such friends... One of them was going to be the sole responsible of all this nightmare... his name was Milton Cadena... he fell in "love" with me since he saw me at that party... how did he found that I was at Hollywood Arts I still don't know... but when I arrived that morning everyone was looking at me... that was three days after the party, it was only after Olive Doyle came to get me that I saw the most incredible thing I have ever seen... the classroom, the whole classroom was filled with roses, white and pink roses, my favorites, something he managed to find out as well, in front of the whiteboard, a huge sign made out of roses, the top read "Trina Vega, will you go out with me?" I can't deny I was simply overwhelmed. On the teacher's desk was a squared black box, when I opened it I saw a beautiful if not heavenly diamond necklace, and a card with a phone number that read "If you accept call this number..."

-Oh my God, Trina if you don't accept I'll kill you myself -Olive said

Fortunately Tori didn't found out about it even though Cat did saw all the roses when they were retired from the classroom. That night, I was in my bed with the card in my hand... I don't know what drove me to call him but I did... his voice was sweet and nice... and yes, I accepted his invitation... He was nice and a perfect gentleman, what I couldn't help to notice was the fact that he was surrounded by many bodyguards and moved around with two more cars behind his, he was quite a liar...

-Can you tell me why do you have so many people around you?

-Oh well, my father has some farms and he's afraid someone might try to kidnap me.

Yeah right... a farmer of all things... Tori started to notice things when I was changing to go out with him, wearing a dress he had bought me the day before after school.

-Where did you get that dress? And the earrings and the necklace?

-Milton bought them for me. - I answered

-Trina... You have over $2,500 on you... This is a very fine dress... - said Tori

-Actually the dress alone costs $3,500...

-WHAT!

-And he's taking me to Melisse tonigh

-OK hold on here, that is the most expensive restaurant I know in L.A. how can he pay for that?

-The same way he paid for all this silly... His credit card... Though I didn't saw it when he paid for all this stuff...

-Trina please be careful - Tori said

-Poor little Tori... I'm just living life... I'll be fine.

Why... why didn't I listed to you Tor... I wouldn't be here... you wouldn't... you... but I didn't heed your warning... And it came from our friends from iCarly, one night I was in the couch with Milton while Tori was in the kitchen table with her laptop video chatting with them...

- What was that? -Carly asked as she heard us laugh

-Trina an her boyfriend in the couch... - Tori replied

- Let me see that -Sam said pushing her friend to the side.

She noticed... but she refrained from saying anything... at least until later, when Carly asked about her weird reaction.

-What happened Sam?

-Nothing.

-Samantha Puckett don't lie to me. I saw how you looked at that guy Trina was with.

Sam glared at her for a few seconds.

-Look... I... I'm not sure OK...

-About what?

-About who he is...

-You know him?

-Maybe, I don't know...

- Who is he Sam? - Carly asked

-Milton... Milton Cadena... He's the son of a drug dealer that lives in the Mexico border...

-How do you know that?

-Mom dated his Dad... She thought he was a business man... She kicked him out when he... He...

Carly thought the worse when Sam went silent.

-Did he...?

Sam looked at her with teared eyes.

-Mom kicked him out when he offered her money so he and that piece crap could have me for an hour... look, tell Tori to convince Trina to dump him and get away from him... He's dangerous...

Later that evening Tori was in her room doing her hair when her cellphone rang.

-Tori? It's me Carly

-Hey nice to hear you.

But as Carly spoke, Tori's face went pale. As she hung up, she began to hear voices yelling downstairs, she walked out and the voices were clear...

-... I'M NOT DRUNK! YOU'RE CRAZY!- Trina yelled

-YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND UP STRAIGHT! - Mr. Vega yelled back

-I'M 18 ANYWAYS!

Tori went back to her room, suddenly the door opened and Trina stumbled in.

-Oh... Hahah... Sorry Tors...

As she spoke Tori noticed that she was not only drunk but also her dress was all messed up along with her hair and make up.

-Trina what happened to you? - Tori asked

-Nothing... It was just a cool party... at Milton's...

Tori covered her with a blanket as she fell asleep on her bed.

The following morning Trina was the first to wake up.

-Tori... Why am I in your room?

-You came back drunk last night... And Trina... I need to talk to you about this guy. -Tori replied

-Just get me some aspirin first will ya? My head hurts...

Half an hour later Tori came into my room.

-Trina I need to talk to you.

-Let's talk on the car I'll take you shopping

Do I have to mention the look on Tori's face when she saw the car I was driving? No, it wasn't the old car Dad gave me, no, it was a brand new SUV that Milton had given me.

-Trina... did he grave you this car?

-Yeah, ain't that awesome?

-NO! Think for a second, doesn't look too strange that someone gives you jewelery and a car?

-Uh... Tori... he happens to be my boyfriend and he loves me.

Tori didn't said anything else... not until we got to the mall and I.. well..

-Here, go buy yourself something nice.

-Wha.. TRINA! These are $500!

-All right all right, here's another $500, so that's a $1,000, see? Your big sister loves you.

-OK, wait, Trina stop right there.

-What?

-Let's go get some coffee.

God... why didn't I listened to her... I probably wouldn't even be here... and Tori... sista... I.. I didn't... I didn't...

-HE WHAT?

-Look, get away from him Trina... please...

-Look, you're my sister and I love you. But you shouldn't be that jealous. Tell you what, I'll ask him and we'll have a BBQ this Saturday, bring your friends, you'll see he's a nice guy.

Why did I wanted to convince Tori of a lie... I don't know... that weekend Tori, Cat, Jade, Andre and Beck came to Milton's farm along with me. The first one to say anything was Andre as we were driving inside.

-What's with all the guys with weapons?

-His Dad is paranoid... it's all right - Trina said

As they arrived, they all looked in awe at the luxury of the place, Milton came to greet them, he was 20 something and wore a gold necklace and a beautiful watch. He hugged and kissed Trina.

-How's my California diamond? -he said

-I missed you.

-And this must be your amigos, welcome welcome. Let me see if I can tell them apart... ahm... red hair... you must be Cat... ah. dark and though, you're Jade and that must be Beck, you're definitely Andre and this is your sista Tori, right? - he said pointing at each.

The all nodded solemnly. Jade on the other hand noticed something the others failed to see...

-What's with the gun? - she asked

-What this? Oh nothing nothing. Here have a look.

To everyone's surprise Jade took the 9mm millimeter pistol and played with it for several moments.

-Want to shoot with it?

Jade's eyes opened wide.

-For real?

-JADE! - Tori screamed

-What? The little princess is afraid of guns? - Jade replied mocking Tori's voice

-Come on come on, let's have fun. Trina, why don't you take them to the pool there's food and fun there. -he said

Trina lead the group while Jade along with Beck and Milton went to another part of the farm where some of Milton's men placed some bottles. To both Milton and Beck's surprise, Jade did not only knew how to handle the gun, but also showed that she had an incredible marksmanship.

-You never told me you knew how to use guns. -Beck said

-You never asked.

-Why don't you try it? - Milton said to Beck

-Yeah, I dare you - Jade said

-OK, what do I do?

Jade showed him how to use the gun while Tori and the rest were with Trina in the pool area which was as luxurious as the whole complex.

-See? It's all fine. Now have fun. I'll go find my cuddly duddley. - Trina said

Andre got to her.

-Is it me or is there something wrong around here?

-There's definitely something wrong. - Tori said

Meanwhile Cat wandered around until she began to hear screams coming from a barn, slowly she approached and the sounds were clear although she couldn't understand some of them...

-DONDE ESTAN LAS DROGAS CABRON! WHERE ARE THEY! QUIEN LAS TUMBÓ GRINGO ASQUEROSO! WHO TOOK THEM!

Cat froze in terror as a scream was heard, and then the sound of punches impacting a human body, she began to walk back when her body hit someone else's and someone spoke...

-You shouldn't have seen that...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cat glared at the guy before her, specially to the gun he brandished in his hand as he glared intently at her. He was really tall and had a scar on his left cheek. After a few moments he went down so he could see her eye to eye while putting the gun in his shoulder.

-Now what do I do with you... What's your name little thing? I'm XL.

-I'm Cat... - she replied

-Cat... You do know that for this I will have to shoot you. - he said in a calmed but cold tone.

-HUH! - A terrified Cat replied

-But since you're a friend of the boss I will give you one chance. You Cat, you will not tell anyone about this. Not a soul. If you do... Well, I will have to do something very bad to one of your friends, so, do we have a deal?

Frozen in fear all that Cat was able to do was nod, he smiled and returned the gun to his pants.

-Now go have fun with your friends. Come on.

Cat did as told and went back to the pool area were Trina was the first who saw her.

-Ah there you are, what's wrong with you? -She asked

-Nothing...

-What you need is something to drink, here let me fix you something.

Trina returned a few moments later with a glass that she offered to Cat who drank almost every drop of the content.

-It's hot and tangy...

Trina chuckled.

-That's the idea, did you liked it?

-Well...

-Let me get you another one.

-kk...

Jade, who until then was in the garden with Robbie, Beck and Jade, went to look for Cat and Trina, as she entered the living room, she heard both of them laughing like crazy.

-Cat? Trina?

Jade's eyes opened wide as Cat got up and stumbled towards her with a glass in her hand, as the red haired girl crashed against her she could feel the intense odor of alcohol in her breath.

-hahaha... I'm sorry Jadey... But we're... Hahaha... We're having so much fun...

-Cat...? WHAT DID YOU GAVE HER?

-Chill... she's 17 already, don't you think she should have fun?

-FUN POTION! hahaha... - Cat yelled

Jade glared at Trina with her eyes full of rage as she offered her a glass.

-Try some, come on, or is bully Jadey actually a little... chicken...

-Yes Jadey... it's so fun... -Cat added

-Cat.

-mmm?

-We're leaving.

-You can't leave, it's early...

Trina had to held herself from a couch as she stumbled, she felt her hand pulled.

-And you're leaving with us. - Jade said

Tori's eyes opened wide as she read the text message she got on her phone, to Beck, Robbie and Andre's confusion she ran into the house.

-Oh my God...

-Hey Toriiiiiii! Come have... hahaha... some fun... - Cat said from the couch Jade had placed her

-CAT SIT DOWN! - Jade yelled as the later tried to stand up

-Jade what happened? - Tori asked

-Your sister here, got Cat drunk. - Jade explained

-TRINA!

-Oh come on sista... are you going to be like Jadey here? Look, why don't you try

-NO! - Tori yelled turning away the glass Trina offered her.

-Look Vega, you better take us home now or we'll walk home.

-Gimme me the keys Trina.

-Sista come on... we're having fun...

-TRINA THE KEYS! - Tori exploded

-In my purse...

-Hey hey chicas, what's wrong? - Milton said

-Tori wants to leave - Trina replied as she stumbled to him and he held her kissing her.

Tori and Jade glared as he continued kissing her and tugging at her clothes. Jade broke the moment.

-AHEM!

-What? -Trina said

-We don't like the show. - Jade coldly said.

-Oh darn... Get me my purse...

Tori did as her sister requested and she promptly produced keys to her SUV.

-There, now go home.

-WE are going home. -Tori said

Trina chuckled, and kissed Milton.

-I'll stay here for the night, now take the car and leave.

-What!

-She said we should go, come on - Jade said pulling her arm while holding Cat with her other arm.

The way home was silent, only the occasional laugh of Cat who soon fell asleep because of the drunk state in which she was. After leaving Robbie, Beck and Andre home she drove to her own.

-Help me get Cat up to my room... Dad will come back late and Mom is in Miami on a business trip.

-Stop right there the three of you - A voice said

-Oh my God... Dad... But... You should be...

-Jade take Cat upstairs, I need to talk to Tori. -Mr. Vega said

-Dad look

Mr. Vega walked to his daughter and glared at her severely.

-You smell like alcohol.

-I didn't drink I swear, it was Cat who spilled a drink on me...

-Where's Trina?

-She stayed with him...

-So you know, I have been suspended. DEA found out about Trina and they considered me a risk.

-Oh my God...

-They know we're he is and they'll be storming the place in a few hours... If they arrest Trina... There will be nothing I can do for her...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING FOR HER!- Tori exploded

-I CAN'T!

-Then I will call her. -Tori replied

But as she reached for her cell phone, Mr. Vega took it from her.

-My phone, your phone, your mom's, they're all monitored, if any of us calls Trina DEA will know and I'll be arrested.

-Why is this happening...

Mr. Vega hugged his daughter as she sobbed silently. Jade broke the scene.

-Can... Can you take me home Tori?

-I'll take you - Mr. Vega said

Slowly Tori managed to get to her room, Cat was sound asleep in her bed, then she noticed it: Cat's cellphone in her pocket, without a thought she took it out and dialed Trina's number, the way Trina answered made her sick.

-Milton stop for a second... you're hurting me and I need... ne... please... at least slow... down... wha... what... who... is... it...

-Trina tell that pig to... to... just... get out from there... the police is on the way...

-WHAT! THE POLICE IS COMING!

She heard unintelligible noises and then the line cut off, Tori sat on the bed beside Cat and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Crying she laid on the couch she had in her room and fell asleep. The following morning she was awakened by Cat sobbing in her bed.

-My head hurts and I feel sick... and thirsty...

-That's called a hangover Cat... You got drunk yesterday... I'll get you something to drink...

As she was walking downstairs Cat's phone, which was still in her pocket, began to vibrate, she took it and saw it was a text message: "Get to Hollywood Arts, Sikowtiz class, 15 min. Trina."

-Cat, I need to leave, you can stay here until you feel better, I'll ask Jade to come get you OK?

-kk...

As she approached the school she realized something: It was Sunday. Hence the school was closed and there was no way for her to get in. But her thoughts were cut short when a car, more specifically a black SUV parked beside her, and before she could do a thing, she found herself pulled into it and as fast as it arrived it drove away. A few minutes after, it stopped and Tori, with her face covered with a cloth bag and her hands tied was pulled out, as she was thrown to the floor she heard a very familiar voice as she felt hands helping her sit.

-THAT'S TORI! WHAT'S IS WRONG WITH YOU!

-SE PASAN DE IDIOTAS.. YOU WERE TOLD TO GET HER AND BRING HER HERE! -Milton yelled

-Pero Jefe.. Boss you said...

-XL. -Milton coldly replied

Trina saw him draw his pistol and push the one in charge out, seconds later two shots were heard. She decided to tend to her sister instead of asking questions.

-Tori... are you OK? - she said as she removed the cloth bag and the gag she had over her mouth.

-WHAT IS THIS? - her younger sister yelled

-We're really sorry, here let me help you up, TU ANIMAL QUE ESPERAS PARA DESATARLA! - Milton said helping her up

Trina hugged her.

-Thank you for calling. You saved us.

But to her surprise Tori pushed her away.

-I want to talk to you. ALONE.

The one known as XL drew his pistol out again as nobody moved.

-QUE NO OYERON QUE LA SEÑORITA QUIERE ESTAR A SOLAS? -he yelled

The room was emptied within seconds with the exception of Milton, XL, and her sister. Milton signaled his second in command and they also left.

-Tori...

-Why, just tell me why did you got yourself in this mess... do you know who they are? Did you just saw what happened?

Trina helped her to a couch in the room, tears ran down her face.

-I... didn't knew... and I'm sorry... but I can't do anything now...

-Yes you can, you can break up with him... go back home... forget about this...

Trina glared at her and shook her face.

-It's not that simple... for him... I'm a prize... a girl he likes to show up to his friends... besides...

-Besides what?

-He... he's paying for Mom's treatment...

-What treatment? What are you talking about? Mom is in Miami on a convention...

-Tori... Mom... is not in Miami... she's... at City of Hope... -Trina replied

-Wait... stop... that's...

-Mom has cancer... and Milton... is paying for her treatment... she'll be fine... it was detected early...

Meanwhile at the Vega's Cat got up as there was someone knocking at the door.

-Hi Jade

-You OK?

-A little... my mom is going to be really mad...

-She doesn't know. I told her you slept her, nothing more.

-Why?

Jade glared at her, sometimes Cat managed to to really get her mad, but she loved her so much that after all their time being friends she had already learned to cope with her.

-BECAUSE I don't want you to get in trouble. Look, I'll go get a pizza, you tell Tori I want to talk to her OK?

-kk...

-Is there something to eat on the fridge?

-Uh... I'll check...

-Never mind I'll call for a pizza.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door.

-Wow, that was fast - Jade said as she went to get the door.

But as she opened it a fist collided with her face and the black haired girl ended up on the floor. A chuckle was heard.

-This must be her sister, take her.

Two men picked Jade's unmoving form and she was taken to a van that was waiting for them. As they moved the men conversed. One of them tied and gagged her, after that, he began to caress her legs, he was about to go up her skirt when a gun was cocked against his head.

-Don't... touch her. Not yet at least. We need her to send her sister a message.

-OK...

At Milton's Tori was still trying to grasp all that Trina had told her when elder sister's phone began to ring, it was a text message:

-"We have your sister, she has a message for you, you'll find her soon" this is stupid you're right here

Tori turned around, her face completely pale...

-Cat...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tori's eyes opened wide, she reached for Trina's phone and dialed her home number.

-Come on Cat... answer... please...

-Hiii... I'm Cat, this is Tori's house.

Tori sighed relived to hear her.

-Cat it's Tori, are you OK?

-Oh hi Tori, I'm fine, I took a couple of aspirins and I'm feeling better.

-OK, listen to me, lock the door and don't open it to anyone. - Tori said

-But Jade went for a pizza... and she left the door open... - Cat replied

Tori's face went pale.

-Jade... was there?

-She said she was going to call for pizza... then she was gone... - replied Cat

-C.. Cat... close the door and lock it... go to my room and don't come out...

-Why?

-JUST DO IT!

Trina was glaring at her.

-What? What's going on? -she asked

Tori hung up and glared back at her, tears were running down her face.

-Jade... it's Jade... they think Jade is me...

-Oh God...

Beck's RV, a few hours later. A lonely figure tumbles towards the vehicle, her clothes are torn, she has no shoes and breathes erratically. Inside, Beck is playing his guitar, he stops as weak knocks come from the door.

-Come in. -he says

-B... Beck... -a weak voice speaks

Startled he gets up, what he saw was the most horrendous thing he ever wished he would see, Jade was standing there, her face was bruised, her hands trying to keep the remains of her clothes in place, her whole body trembling, her make up was all over her face showing that she had been crying rivers, she just glared at him and without warning her eyes closed and her limp body fell forward, had he not reacted as fast as he did the teenager would've probably crashed against the stairs. Meanwhile Tori and Trina were interrupted by XL, he had orders from Milton.

-We have to go to Mexico now, things are heating up here. -he coldly said

-Mexico? What are you talking about? - Trina said

-I'll explain on the way, there's a plane waiting for us near here. - he replied

-What? I'm not going to Mexico! - Tori retorted

For any answer Trina pulled her out the room and into a car that was waiting for them.

-TRINA LET GO OF ME!

-Look Tori, I'm protecting you, just please trust me.

Twenty minutes later the Vega sisters where in a small plane and on their way to northern Mexico where Milton's father had a huge property where he conducted his business and had his lair. As the plane took off the man known as XL made a request.

-Cellphones. Now.

Trina obeyed, Tori was reluctant at first but a look from her elder sister made her surrender Cat's cell phone, upon receiving the devices the man was quick to take out the batteries and SIM cards.

-What are you doing! - Tori asked

-Keeping anyone from locating us - he coldly replied.

Half and hour later the plane began its descent in a landing strip in the middle of literally nowhere. As they got down, Tori saw several SUVs and armored men waiting for them, XL motioned them to one of the cars and as they drove away Tori began to realize that her life wasn't going to be the same ever again.

-Trina I'm scared... - Tori said hugging herself

-We'll be fine. Don't worry.

As they arrived Tori was startled to see the house where Trina's boyfriend lived, it was a huge mansion hidden in the desert, protected by dozens of men with machine guns, then, as they got down from the car the young Vega noticed that everyone seemed to know who Trina was.

-You have been here before haven't you? - She asked

-Yes... Just come with me... - Trina replied

Tori followed her sister until they reached a huge room.

-This is my room, we'll be fine here. - said Trina.

As she sat on the bed Tori asked a question that had her worried the minute they got in the airplane back in California just a couple of hours before.

-When are we going to go back home?

Trina knelt before her sister and held her hands as tears ran down her face.

-Look... I'm... I'm so sorry with you... with Mom... and Dad... for all this... the truth is... I have no idea... I'll talk to Milton so you can go home later OK? I promise - said the elder Vega.

-Thank you Trina...

- Come on, let's go get something to eat. - Trina said

-I'm not hungry, can I just take a nap?

Trina caressed her hair.

-Sure sista, rest, you need it.

A few hours later Tori woke up, it was already dark, she rubbed her eyes and needed a few seconds to remember where she was and why. She got up from the bed and saw a sandwich and a glass of milk on a nearby table. She was eating when she noticed Trina's laptop on the night table, jumping to the bed she took it and opened it, it was password protected.

-Oh come on Trina... lets see... wait... I got it... C... H... I... C... A... G... O. YES!

Tori was quick to log into the video chat system in order to find out about Jade. She saw that Beck was online, she tried the connection, in seconds, Beck's face appeared on the screen, Tori was intrigued to see other the background of the image was not Beck's RV.

-Beck... where are you?

-Me? Where are you? Jade was hurt, bad, and whomever did it thought she was you. What's going on Tori? - he asked

-I can't explain now... it's... a long story... how's Jade?

-I'm with her in the hospital... they... they... they hurt her... bad... - Beck said with tears running down her face.

-I so sorry... I

-Tori, they left a message, they want Trina to show up at the entrance of Hollywood Arts at 11pm tonight with one million dollars they say her boyfriend owes them. Or they'll teach another lesson...

Tori glared at the clock, it was 10:42pm.

-Who? Who is they? - Tori asked

-I don't know... I called your Dad, he took your mom to your aunt's in Ohio, is Trina with you?

-Yeah... but... she won't be there... please... take care Jade... tell her... tell her I didn't wanted any of this to happen...

-It's OK... she knows...

Tori closed the computer and tears began to run down her face as she clenched her fists.

-This can't be happening... God... why...

Unknown to her Cat was still at her house and was sound asleep, past midnight she was awoken by the sound of the main door being kicked open and voices of men as they entered. Scared, she hid in Tori's closet. She could hear them walk into the room and yell, they were definitely looking for something, one of them was about to open the close where she was when a voice in the hall ordered him to leave. The red haired girl decided to stay there, suddenly she began to see smoke through the bottom of the door and that the temperature was risen in the closet, then she realized, they had set the house on fire. Slowly and scared she opened the door, smoke filled the closet and the teenager found it nearly impossible to breath, remembering a play they did at Hollywood Arts and some stuff Jade told her about it, she got on the floor, just as Jade had said, there was fresh air although not much, she began to crawl but as she advanced the smoke was thicker and she felt her eyes close due to the lack of oxigen.

-Tori...

She tried to get to the stairs but her body betrayed her and she collapsed on the wooden floor. Meanwhile Trina walked in the room, she seemed agitated.

-Tori, we're leaving.

-What?

-Don't ask questions, come with me. NOW.

-Where are we going?

-Away, COME ON!

-NO! I want to know what is going on!

She was met with her elder sister's teary eyes.

-They're going to kill us if we stay here.

-¿!¡?

To be concluded...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she laid in her hospital bed, her body in incredible pain, Jade's mind replayed the events of the past few hours, events that had marked her life forever.

-STOP IT! - she yelled as she was brutally thrown to the ground.

She felt the dust in her mouth as a hand pulled her up from her hair and then with a brutal slap sent her back down, she could feel the blood in her mouth as she tried to get up, a kick to her stomach cut her effort as well as the air in her lungs. Again she was pulled up from her hair, a hand ripped at her dress before punching her in the face.

-please... s... stop...

-Where is your sister? Where did she hid the money? - a voice asked

-...wha..t?

A kick to her back was the answer.

-WHERE IS SHE TORI! -the voice demanded again

-I... I'm... no...t... Tori... -Jade said with a trembling voice

She heard several men laugh.

-I heard her sister was really hot in bed... -a voice said

-Then let's see if she is as hot - another voice said

Jade tried to get up but several hands held her down as the first men got on top of her.

-NO! STOP IT!

Beck reacted when his girlfriend sat up gasping for air and closing her eyes as pain struck her.

-B... Beck... Beck it hurts...

-Lay down, lay down... I'm here...

He frantically began to press the button to call a nurse, moments later a couple of nurses and a Doctor where taking care of his girlfriend, the goth girl refused to get more sedatives as she was scared to sleep. Meanwhile, as smoke poured out of the Vega residence, a figure walked in through the back door.

-TORI! TRINA!

The figure was about to leave when weak coughs made him walk upstairs amid the thick smoke.

-CAT!

The red haired girl opened her eyes slowly upon hearing the voice and feeling arms around her.

-r... robbie...

Using all his strength he took the girl to the back garden where he placed her on the grass.

-Cat... CAT WAKE UP! Please... Don't do this... Come on... Don't leave me...

Robbie said as he shook the unmoving form of his friend, with tears running down his face he remembered some CPR books he read while they were in detention, pressing his lips to hers he began to give her air and then with his hands he applied pressure on her chest.

-Please Cat... God... Don't take her...

Suddenly she began to cough and breath slowly, Robbie sat in the grass as sirens approached and in minutes, he had an oxygen mask in his face while Cat was wheeled out in a stretcher.

-Great job kid, you saved your friend -One of the firemen said

-it's my girlfriend... -Robbie replied

Meanwhile Trina literally pushed Tori inside the SUV parked in front of the house and started the engine.

-TRINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! - Tori yelled

-JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DRIVE!

Tori was scared beyond belief when her elder sister began to drive like crazy hitting everything on her way, she began hear screams and what was worse, machine gun fire. She screamed when the back windshield was hit by bullets, contrary to what she believed the glass held on.

-Don't worry, this car is armored, bullets won't pass through the windows.

Tori closed her eyes when the car accelerated and they passed through the door breaking it to pieces. Several vehicles were after them.

-Trina they're following us! - Tori yelled

-DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?

-ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON? - Tori yelled back

Trina glared at her... and remembered what she accidentally heard a few hours early when she was looking for her boyfriend...

-YOU'RE AN IDIOT! THAT GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS AND HER SISTER ARE DAUGHTERS TO A COP!

-WHAT?

Trina heard as Milton's father slapped him.

-GET... RID... OF... THEM... NOW! No, wait, XL!

-Señor?

-Las escuinclas? Has lo que quieras con ellas y luego desaparecelas, entiendes? (the girls? do what you like with them and then make them disappear)

Trina's eyes opened wide, she understood perfectly as she was half Latina and some in her family just spoke Spanish. And she knew the kind of men they were, she knew that they were not going to just kill them, no, death was going to be their escape from much much horrible things, she knew because she witnessed it once, she saw what they did to a girl called Quinn Pensky... they blackmailed her into concocting a formula to make cocaine undetectable... unfortunately for her the formula failed and they lost a whole ton in the border... they raped her and hurt her for days before killing her... Trina was decided to do anything and everything in her power to keep Tori from suffering such a fate. Now, on the road, with several cars behind them firing their weapons she was doing her best to keep both of them alive.

-TRINA!

The elder Vega saw that in front of them two vehicles were closing the road and their weapons were pointing at them.

-Tori hold on... no matter what we're not stopping...

-what...?

-JUST HOLD ON!

Tori closed her eyes, seconds later she felt the impact of their car first crashing and then continuing it's way, she also heard gunshots as they passed. She opened her eyes to see her sister trembling and holding to the wheel.

-Trina...

-Where going to make it Tori... I... I remember this way... in half an hour we'll get to the border...

As they advanced, Tori noticed that Trina was breathing erratically and kept closing her eyes and whimpering quietly, then, to her horror she saw a small pool of blood forming under the feet of her elder sister.

-Trina...

The elder Vega turned to look at her, tears running down her face.

-You'll be fine... I promise... guess... the armor in this thing wasn't... wasn't as good... huh?

Tori didn't replied, she closed her eyes and hoped it was a bad dream and that when she opened them, she would find herself in her bed. Her thoughts were cut short when a violent explosion shattered the window on her side.

-TORI! TORI ANSWER ME! NO!

Trina kept driving, her vision blurred and an intense pain on her side, but she was determined, suddenly she saw the lights of the border, like a blur she passed the Mexican border, she could hear the other vehicles tires screech as they knew they couldn't keep following her, at the US Border control point a couple of officers saw the smoking form of a Toyota SUV coming straight at them.

-What in the hell is that... -one said

-I don't know...

Taking a bullhorn he spoke.

-STOP THE VEHICLE! YOU'RE APPROACHING THE BORDER OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!

Trying to keep her eyes open Trina smiled.

-We made it... we'll be fine Tori...

The officer drew his gun as the car passed him by, shooting at the tires he managed to deviate it and force Trina to crash against a lamp post, several officers ran to the car, gun in hand. Alas what they saw devastated them.

-Oh God... GET PARAMEDICS HERE! -one of them yelled

Two days later Trina woke up in a hospital bed, she noticed her hand was handcuffed to the bed, Andre was in a chair nearby.

-A.. Andre...

-Hey, don't talk.

-Why am I...? -she asked looking at the cuff in her wrist.

-The car you were driving... had drugs inside...

-Tori... is she...

-She's here... but... she's in a coma... whatever hit her... got in her head...

Trina began to cry... two weeks later she was released from the hospital and was sent to female prison in the L.A. area.

Trina's POV

-... and that's why I am here... I can't ask for forgiveness... I didn't wanted any of this to happen... Tori has been in a coma for a month already... she's strong...

-Vega you have a visitor. - A guard said

-Jade...

Trina saw the goth girl glare at her while the cell door was opened.

-it's... a surprise... I

-Trina... I... was in the hospital... this morning... - Jade said

-How's Tori?

Jade lowered her head, tears running down her face.

-Jade... please... T...

-It... was last night... she... she just... rested...

For several minutes all that was heard were Trina's sobs while Jade, in a very rare gesture, hugged her. During her trial Trina revealed everything she knew, locations, names, enough for the DEA to bust Milton's organization in the L.A. area. Because of her help and considering her pain the Judge gave her a time served condemn and ordered DEA to put her in the Protected Witness Program. At Hollywood Memorial Park Cemetery Cat is kneeling in front of a grave, holding her purple giraffe.

-Robbie and I are having so much fun together... even his grandma likes me now... but we all miss you a lot Tori... even Jade...

She began to sob hugging her plush animal, nearby two figures glare.

-I have to go tell her -one of them said

The figure next to her held her.

-No...

-Why? They're our friends... I can't stand her hurting like that! - the other protested

-You want to put them all in danger? It's better if they think that you're dead and that I'm somebody else...

-Cat...

As if she had heard her the red haired girl got up and turned around just in time to see the two figures walk way, yet she was able to tell one of them.

-T... Tori? TORI!

-Little red we have to go. - Andre said approaching from behind her

-IT'S TORI! SHE'S OVER THERE!

-Cat... we have to go...

-I'M TELLING YOU!

Andre pulled her away while the figure Cat saw leaned against a tree tears running down her face.

-It's so unfair...

-Tori... I'm... sorry... this is all my fault...

-Let's just go...

As they walked away, they hoped that one day their friends would find it in their hearts to forgive them after the horrible ordeal they were put on.

The End.


End file.
